


It was bound to happen

by lailah



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: three times Hotch and Reid are nearly caught, the forth time they are.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 312
Collections: Just.... So cute..., Math





	It was bound to happen

The First Time 

The first time they were nearly caught was the time Reid genuinely thought that this was going to be all over. It had been early in the morning, Hotch had left before him, something about paperwork. Which meant Reid had woken to a cold and empty bed. That already made his day feel a little off, since Jack went on his school trip nearly a week ago Aaron had been staying at Reid’s and they had created a somewhat routine that felt almost domestic. 

Anyway, back to nearly getting caught. When Reid had gotten in he found himself dropping his satchel at his desk and heading up to their unit chief's office, fully preparing to give him a piece of his mind for leaving him behind that morning. However, when he entered the office, without knocking, he found the other man leant back in the chair with his eyes closed. Now that was an usual sight. Spencer stood in the doorway for a few moments watching, he rarely ever had the opportunity to watch the other sleep and he found that the older man appeared so much younger when resting. Spencer knew it would be a little while before other members of their team started to arrive, but he also knew that Aaron wouldn’t want to be found like this by anyone else. 

Entering the office Reid moved around and was surprised when the man still slept, normally he was such a light sleeper. Still, he moved to the edge of the desk and a slow smile curled at his lips. They had a somewhat promise of keeping it out of the office, wanting to be professional and all. However, when other members of the team weren’t around and they were alone, they would indulge in each other at every chance they got. Which had led to a few close calls over the last few months. 

With Aaron asleep, a fantasy Reid had had in the past entered his mind, it wasn’t the same as being at home, there was no risk. Here, there was every risk of being caught with what he was about to do. The younger man dropped to his knees in front of his boss, his palms ghosting up his thighs. He didn’t want to spook the man into waking, so instead he ran his fingers over the backs of hands that rested against the arms of the chair. Aaron woke slowly at first, once realizing someone was there, his eyes snapped open. Upon realizing who it was, his features soften and a look of confusion quickly paced over his features. 

A shy, almost innocent smile crossed Spencer's lips as he reached for Aaron’s fly on his pants. “Spence?” The questioning and hesitant word fell from the older man’s lips as he did so. 

“Shush.” Was all Reid answered as he pulled the zip down and flicked the button at the top. It allowed just enough room for Spencer to get his hand into the pants and pull the already semi stiff cock from his boss’ pants. Wiggling them around, Spencer tucked himself under Aaron’s desk and realized just how roomy it was. It would make things easier. “I’ve dreamt about doing so for so long.” He murmured into the quiet room, his breath panting across the sensitive flesh. 

The only sound Hotch made was a quiet whine in the back of his throat, that was before Spencer sucked at the head of his cock, taking the other man by surprise. Where he gasped and gripped the edge of the desk. Spencer worked his mouth down the flesh, taking more and more between his lips until he could feel the head hitting the back of this throat and the muscles contracting around it. He could hear the soft pants from the other man, feel the shift in the chair as he did his best not to thrust up into Spencer’s mouth. 

It felt like the ultimate power over someone, he hadn’t given the other man much of a choice, but knew if he really hadn’t wanted it he would have said no. Spencer’s hand gripped at the muscled thighs, his mouth doing all the work as he stroked the cock with his tongue. It was when he could feel the older man tensing he knew he was close, but it also came at the same time as there was a knock at the office door, a door that was still slightly ajar. 

Rossi’s head poked in before Aaron could tell him to wait, the man’s hand pushing at Reid to stop. He didn’t. Instead he went a little slower, teeth catching just right, his throat wrapping tightly around the head of his lover’s cock. Spencer could hear the strain in the man’s voice as he spoke with the other agent. He could hear the haste in which he was answering the question so to get rid of the older man quicker. They both knew he was close, the salty bitter taste of pre-cum leaking more freely across the genius’ tongue. Spencer loved the thrill that raced through him, the thought of being caught. Everyone finding out in such a raw way made his skin itch with what felt like fire. 

When he heard the other leave, he felt a hand take a tight and brutal grasp in his hair as Aaron rolled a little way back from the desk. He was panting and flushed when Reid looked up. He looked completely wrecked and Spencer was wondering how Rossi hadn’t picked up on it. Still, Spencer continued and Aaron came with such force that Spencer gagged around the still hard cock. He swallowed every drop, licking his lips when he felt the pulsing of cum across his tongue stop. 

“Jesus.” That was all the other man could say when Spencer pulled up, letting the damp member weep lightly against the tucked in white shirt. A smug and satisfied smile curled at the younger man’s lips. He had rendered him speechless, that was something. Hotch looked thoroughly fucked, sweat beaded on his brow and his pupils were blown wide with a satisfied look about them. 

“Good morning.” Spencer answered sweetly, pushing up between the set of strong legs and leaning over the man as he placed a kiss to his lips. 

  * \- 



The Second Time

It was the end of a tough case and they had been granted stay for one more night in the crappy hotel the FBI had sprung for them. He and Hotch weren’t sharing this time around, so he was with Morgan and Hotch was sharing with Rossi. However, Reid would have gladly taken anyone else over Morgan, who was awake at dawn doing whatever Morgan did. On the last evening however, everyone on the team said they were going out. Hotch stayed back saying he had paperwork to do and Reid pulled his usual excuse out the bag. I don’t do clubbing, do I look like someone who goes clubbing?

Once the team had vanished Hotch had appeared at Reid’s door, a grin curling his features. He pushed the younger back and pulled him into a searing kiss. It was all teeth and fast kisses that left them both breathless. Spencer’s hands scrambled at the other man’s clothes, pulling open the buttons of his shirt to get to the bare expanses of skin below. His blunt nails scraped and Aaron let out a groan at the less than gentle touch. 

“Shower.” The older man gasped, forcibly turning Reid and marching him towards the bathroom, hands at his waist. Once behind the closed door, they stripped, pulling clothes off themselves as quickly as possible while the water heated. Once warm enough, they stepped under the spray together and Spencer sent a silent thanks to the hotel for having bizarrely roomy showers. Wet hands brushed and gripped various body parts, working each other hard under the hot water. The younger man knew he would look much like a drowned rodent by this point, but couldn’t find the care to give it. 

In the shower Aaron dropped to his knees in front of the younger man, palming at his cock in the process. Spencer had no choice but to brace himself against the shower wall as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. Hotch teased his cock, drawing moans from the younger agent in the process. Spencer hadn’t seen the other man grab the bottle of lotion in the shower and the breech of the tight muscles made him jump and push his cock to the back of Aaron’s throat. The other man came off coughing and laughing, amusement and mischievous lingering in his gaze. 

“Yo Pretty boy?!” Morgan’s bellow came from the other room and Reid felt the heat rise in his body even more. 

“Hotch!” Reid gasped, pushing at the other man’s head just as pushed fingers deep inside of Spencer and began to scissor them. He bit back the curse that was on his lips as the pain/pleasure shot like electricity through his veins. 

“Reid?” Morgan’s head appeared round the door, looking into the bathroom. “You changed your mind and are coming out?” His fellow agent asked, tapping his fingers against the wooden door. Another thing Reid found out he was thankful for was the glass surrounding the shower was frosted floor to ceiling, but he hated to think what shadow might be casting against it. 

Reid wasn’t sure how he was supposed to carry on a conversation, this is exactly what he had put Aaron through only a few weeks before and now he understood. He felt a little like revenge right now. “Eh - no.” He bit back the whine forming in his throat, his fingers looking for purchase against the smooth tiled walls and finding nothing. “Going to bed.” He answered quickly, shaking and seeing stars when a finger brushed over his prostate. Morgan simply hummed in response, firing off an okay with an amused tone.

The moment the door slammed shut Reid felt the moan slash whine in the back of his throat erupt as Hotch took the length of his cock in his mouth and pushed the two fingers against his protest. It was too much and Reid was spilling his seed down the Unit Chief’s throat. He stood, or rather lent against the wall, as Aaron mouthed at his over sensitive cock. Until, Reid pushed him away grumbling and his body trembling with each lick. 

Aaron stood, a cocky look in his eyes as he pulled the younger man close. “Paybacks a bitch.”

The Third Time

Reid is desk bound after taking a shot to the shoulder in the past case and since he hasn’t been cleared he has to stay while the rest of the team fly out to Miami. He’s shacked up in Garcia’s layer when his phone buzzes on the desk beside him. It was late in the evening and the team were just heading back to the hotel, however he and the blond tech had a few more things to tie up before they headed home themselves. 

“I wish you were here.” the first text read. “I miss your mouth wrapped around my cock.” Spencer stared at the messages. Never had anything like that happened between them, they didn’t send each other dirty texts. Well, until now at least. 

“Nice to know I’m wanted.” Spencer answered, feeling brave enough to add a winky face emoji at the end. 

“Oh you are, I’d fuck that mouth of yours and finish in your ass.” Spencer’s jaw went slack as he read the message again and again. “Then if I’m feeling nice, I’d lick you clean.” Reid could feel himself growing hard in his slacks. Jesus, what was this man trying to do to him. 

“I’m still at the office!” 

“And? I’ve always fancied bending you over your desk and fucking you into next week.” Was the reply he got and the reply that just so happened to make Garcia want to know who was so avidly texting Ried. 

“Oh my god!” Her voice filled the quiet room, making Spencer jump. “Who is sending you texts like that? Are you seeing someone? Please tell me who? Let me check out their background and make sure they’re all good!” Her questions rambled and Ried was sure he was blushing from head to toe at the thought of her seeing that message. He knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this from the blonde, and he also knew the moment she got on the phone to Morgan she would be telling the other man. 

Busted

Reid did not drink, or well he preferred not to drink as he wasn’t preferential to the way it made him feel at the time or afterwards. However, there were times when the team went on enough and he reluctantly agreed to go out with them after a case. This was one of those times. JJ and Emily were plying him with these fruity cocktails that didn’t taste one little bit like alcohol, so he was knocking them back fairly quickly. That was his first mistake. The second was how vocal and chatty he was becoming under the influence. Hotch had lent over a couple of times and informed the younger agent he might want to slow down. His hand brushing against his and sending sparks of electricity through his skin.

“I’m fine! I don’t even feel anything!” The brunette answered grinning wildly, sloshing the drink about. Emily and JJ just laughed behind their own drinks, enjoying the show that was unravelling in front of them. It took another two fruity cocktails before Spencer Reid started to get a little wild. 

It started with making somewhat lewd remarks towards his boss. Becoming rather forthcoming about all the things he wanted to try and so far hadn’t been able to try with anyone other than Aaron. 

“You know what I really want to try?” He commented, barely taking a breath before continuing. “I want to go into the middle of no where and have you fuck me against the hood of the SUV. I want to scream into the night, calling your name and no one can hear a thing.” His fantasies were growing more and more bold as the night wore on. Aaron Hotchner doing his best not to jump the man across the table from him. 

He hadn’t made it to the dance floor like the rest of his team, but he had moved and was pushed up close against his lover. His hands petted and his lips pressed against the column of the man’s throat. Mouthing and nipping at the tender flesh. At the time, they were under the cover of darkness, tucked away in their booth, however if the team was to retreat back to the table they would stumble on the genius groping their boss. Spencer’s hands continued to wander and they cupped the growing erection tucked away in Aaron’s dark denim jeans. He fought the urge to pull him free, get onto his knees and blow the man from the sticky nightclub floor. He was sure he wouldn’t be the first to do something like that.

“Spence.” Hotch mumbled in a warning tone against his ear, hot breath making Spencer shiver. He didn’t move the hand though and Spencer took that as a sign that he could continue. He pressed a little harder and then drew the older man into a deep, long and lush kiss that had his own mind reeling. When they finally came up for air they were faced with the slacked jawed members of their team standing at the end of the table. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was my first ever Hotch and Reid work! Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see any more! I'm some muse for them <3


End file.
